The present invention pertains to a steam-generating unit that provides steam to the skin of body parts, including the scalp, shoulders, neck, face, hips, buttocks, feet, hands, arms, etc., and mucous membranes, such as the eyes, nose, throat, etc., and thereby moistens these body parts and mucous membranes. In particular, the present invention pertains to a steam-generating unit with which it is possible to efficiently percutaneously absorb drug and cosmetic components through steam and heat when it is used patched to the skin.
Facial saunas, steam towels, etc., are being used to provide steam that has been optimally heated to the skin and thereby promote skin circulation and keep the skin in the desired moisturized state, or improve the moisturized state of the skin.
Nevertheless, facial saunas and steam towels cannot always be used at any time and at any place. Moreover, it is difficult to use facial saunas for any part of the body other than the face. Furthermore, steam towels also pose a problem in that the time for which they can provide sufficient steam is short.
The method whereby steam is generated using an electric heater or ultrasonic waves is also a method of providing steam. However, this method cannot always be used everywhere. Moreover, there are also methods that employ chemical energy, such as the heat of neutralization of acids and alkalis, the heat of hydration of inorganic salts, the heat of oxidation of metal powders, such as iron powder, etc., but since temperature of the steam that is generated is not controlled, even if these methods are simply used, there is a problem in terms of safety when they are directly used on the body.
The purpose of the present invention is to make it possible to easily and continuously provide steam that is just as safe as that from a steam towel to the skin and mucous membranes in response to these types of problems with background art.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned purpose, the present invention presents a steam-generating unit, characterized in that it is a steam-generating unit that has a steam-generating part that uses chemical energy and that is suitable for application to the skin and mucous membranes, and in that the temperature of steam that is released from the surface of said steam-generating unit is kept to 50xc2x0 C. or Lower.
As a preferred mode of the above-mentioned type of steam-generating unit, a steam-generating unit where the amount of steam released from the surface of the steam-generating unit applied to the skin or mucous membranes is 0.01 mg/cm2xc2x7min or more, particularly 0.5 mg/cm2xc2x7min or more is presented.
Moreover, a mode of the above-mentioned type of steam-generating unit where cosmetic component or drug is placed on its surface or on the inside, and a mode where an adhesive layer is formed on the surface of the steam-generating unit that will be patched to the skin is presented.
The steam-generating unit of the present invention uses chemical energy in its steam-generating part and therefore, when compared to the case where steam is generated with a facial sauna, an electric heater or ultrasonic waves, moisture and heat can be provided to the skin and mucous membranes of any part of the body, easily and at any time. Furthermore, since the temperature of the steam that is released from the surface of the steam-generating unit is kept at 50xc2x0 C. or lower, it can be used comfortably and safely.
Moreover, a sufficient amount of steam can be provided to the skin and the mucous membranes by the mode where the amount of steam that is released from the surface of the steam-generating unit applied to the skin or mucous membranes is kept at 0.01 mg/cm2xc2x7min or more, preferably 0.5 mg/cm2xc2x7min or more.
Furthermore, by means of the mode whereby there is a cosmetic component or drug at the surface or inside the steam-generating unit and this cosmetic component or drug is released with the steam, the skin can be more quickly moisturized by the steam that is provided from the steam-generating unit than the moisture that is provided by simple perspiration, and penetration of the cosmetic component or drug to the skin is promoted, and the moisturized state is retained for a long period of time, enhancing the effects of these cosmetic components and drugs.
In addition, by means of the mode where an adhesive layer that makes it possible to patch the steam-generating unit to the skin is formed, a separate holder, etc., is not necessary when the steam-generating unit is used on the skin and therefore, the steam-generating unit can be very easily used.